


Definition

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 10:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 2





	Definition

Bucky喝完最后一口牛奶，Steve已经穿好鞋子准备出门了。他会在早上八点准时从公寓跑半个小时到复仇者大厦，像一个军人那样按时训练，和其他复仇者开会，密切关注有关九头蛇的蛛丝马迹。  
Bucky把餐盘叠起来，把杯子放上盘子，放到洗碗台。Steve做早餐，他洗碗。三明治比他以前吃的压缩饼干好多了。他控制着机械手臂的力道，不想又捏碎可怜的水龙头。  
Steve突然返回来，在他身后欲言又止。他不用转身也能感到身后那人在抓耳挠腮研究措辞。真难为他了，美国队长就像个保姆，还尽力表现得很随意，不让Bucky觉得被小心翼翼地照顾着。  
“什么事？”水声哗哗，油污被冲掉大半。  
“嗯…Bucky…你看你一整天都待在家里…”  
深棕色头发的男人停顿了一下，转过身，眼睛轻轻扫过Steve的脸，然后盯住地板，仿佛上面有需要清洗的污迹。  
“哦不…我不是说这不好，我是想建议你…仅仅只是建议，你可以出去看看，认识些新的朋友。”Steve还是鼓起勇气说出来了，刚刚被他的目光扫过的脸酥酥麻麻的。毕竟Bucky一天到晚都一个人在家里，一定会闷的慌。而且Bucky原来是十分开朗的，他比Steve自己会与人打交道得多，而且更适应这个新社会。  
“如果你不想，那也可以。不要勉强，这不是命令。我会准时回来的。再见。”Steve对垂着头的Bucky挥手微笑。  
“再…再见。”Bucky在门关上的前一秒小声说道。  
Steve很高兴，最近他每天早晨都这么高兴。他看得出Bucky喜欢他做的三明治，今天他还对他说了再见。Bucky每天都在进步，Steve越来越觉得当初让Bucky和自己单独出来住是正确的。他向其他复仇者们保证了Bucky不会伤害任何人，并且和他在一起会更有助于他痊愈。  
刚搬进来第一天，Steve包办了所有事情，Bucky就在旁边站着，像个放错了地方的玩偶。后来Steve注意到Bucky在隔壁整晚整晚地睡不着，他一直在做仰卧起坐和俯卧撑。于是他意识到Bucky也需要某些事情来发泄精力。在第二天吃完饭后他没有立即收拾，等他在阳台浇完花回来，Bucky已经洗好了碗筷，还擦干净了餐桌。接下来的几天Bucky就不声不响地接管了所有家务活。

Steve好像没怎么用过厨房的洗碗机，Bucky会用，可他想和Steve保持一致。最近他的记忆会零零散散地回到脑中，不是很多，但不时就会出现。他记得某一次任务目标在用洗碗机，他看完整个操作过程后才扣动了扳机。Bucky摇摇头，噩梦已去，无需再想。  
他擦了一遍地板，浇了花，打扫了浴室。沐浴露没有了，晚上Steve会记得带回来。他把空沐浴露瓶扔进垃圾桶，打开电视躺在沙发上，吃完了一盒冰淇淋，睡了午觉。  
多年在九头蛇基地生活让他习惯了黑暗，但这间公寓有很充足的阳光。自然风带着金辉顺着窗帘下摆温暖地袭上脸颊，房间里亮堂堂的。

他要出去，好像很早从前就有这么强烈的冲动。Tony坚持Bucky在彻底痊愈前不能配有武器，所以他只穿着简单的白色长袖T恤和牛仔裤。Tony好像一直不怎么喜欢他，勉强答应他和Steve搬出来，然后固执地要求Bucky带上感应器，如果他离开Steve身边超过12小时，就会被植入金属手腕里的微型炸弹弄得粉身碎骨。“只是以防万一，队长。再说这时间间隔已经够宽泛了，你离开大厦就回家，有什么危险可言？”其他复仇者也赞同这个做法，所以Steve再反对也无效。“听着，你最好安分点儿。这炸弹只有我能拆解，你要是叛变了，就不再只是一条手臂的代价了。”这是Tony私下单独跟Bucky说的。Bucky觉得自己能理解这些，他知道信任不是一日建成的，九头蛇花了70年也没能完全信任他。  
Bucky换好鞋，却忘记Steve交待的钥匙放哪儿了。他鬼使神差地踢开门前的花盆，看到那个在阳光下闪着银光的金属片。他愣了一会儿，把它捧在手心捂得温热。

走在街道上的感觉多少有些陌生，他把金属左手放进牛仔裤袋。夕阳西下，街道上有玩滑板的少年，他们跌倒，重来，滑行，腾空，落地，跌倒，再重来，这种韧性似曾相识，他停下来看，不知不觉嘴角已勾起他几十年都未曾有的弧度。  
他穿过一条条小巷，总感觉会在巷尾遇上某个人。转角的小街有间酒吧，他要了一杯啤酒。有人在他肩头轻轻一拍，他猛转过头，杀气逼人，下意识地去摸腰上并不存在的武器。那位金色短发娇小甜美的姑娘吓得倒退好几步。Bucky觉得此时应该表示歉意，他学着Steve的谦逊模样说对不起，然后笑笑。  
她很大方，坐在他旁边慢慢聊起来。“你是纽约人吗？”“布鲁克林。”他几乎是脱口而出，尽管他们现在住在曼哈顿。他惊讶地思索着，把原因归结于Steve回忆过他们上辈子生活在布鲁克林。“我叫Sherry，从底特律来这儿工作。”她说了很多在纽约的见闻，他大部分时间都是听着，偶尔插一两句。他似乎很习惯这样坐着，喝着酒，听着旁边的人讲话。Bucky问自己，我以前是什么样的人？Steve没有说得太多，他不想给Bucky太多压力，他想让Bucky按照他自己现在喜欢的方式成为一个随便什么样的人。而此时此刻，Bucky不停地想，以前的自己会怎么做，会和现在截然不同地、直接了当地拿着问题问Steve吗？会和旁边的Sherry天南地北地聊吗？他决定先试一试后者。  
“你刚刚点了威士忌？”  
“哦，对啊。我喜欢度数高点儿的。”  
“在以前，我们闻到威士忌脚都会发飘。”他聊起天来驾轻就熟。  
“是在你手臂受伤之前吗？哦对不起…我只是…我看到你的坐姿，很像我正在服兵役的哥哥。”  
“没事。”Bucky又笑了一下，他现在喜欢这种表达情感的方式了。“我们行军时这种酒可是奢侈品。你勾起了我的怀念，我得换杯酒啦。”  
……

Steve在下午六点准时带着沐浴露回到家。看来Bucky听从了自己的建议。电视还开着，Bucky喜欢就着购物广告睡午觉。地板干净得能映出倒影，垃圾也被清走了。他坐在沙发上等了一个小时，Bucky可能是忘了自己有时间限制。  
“你好，队长。Sir有事不在，您是想知道Barnes先生在哪儿吧？”  
Bucky身上有定位器，Javis自然一直都在追踪。  
“请快点告诉我。”

那是一间清酒吧，Steve骑了二十多分钟的摩托车，到门口第一眼就看到了他。Bucky从来都那么引人注目，仿佛周遭的一切都是黑白，只有他是彩色鲜活的。  
Steve看到Bucky坐在吧台边，和旁边金发碧眼的姑娘聊得正欢。他坐在他们背后的沙发上，静静看着，Bucky能让陌生人一见倾心的本事一直都在。他觉得不该来，但就是控制不住自己的脚。现在Bucky不算离他太远了——Steve一直很不赞成Tony的这个决定。Bucky可以做他想做的任何事，没必要非得和Steve在一起，比如现在——Bucky正要亲吻旁边的女孩。

Bucky喝了很多威士忌，酒精刺激着大脑，让他想起很多在部队的趣事，当然他隐去了机密。他知道自己该回去了，但坐在吧台上的感觉很好，烈酒暂时夺去了他的危机感，他想着‘去他的微型炸弹！’，他猜自己以前也喜欢这样。  
“你一直在说‘我们’，和你一起的那位朋友一定很重要吧？”  
Bucky愣住了。他不知道那是谁，只有一个模糊的轮廓，但他确实很重要。没有他就没有Bucky的整个人生。  
“嗯，十分重要。”  
“那你可得珍惜了。”Sherry朝着他微笑。  
他对着这个金发女孩，就像对着数十年的老友。酒意上涌，他觉得自己要溺死在眼前那双蓝眼睛里了。有一阵熟悉的冲动，Bucky轻轻接近那女孩，他们之间几乎没有了私人空间。她很紧张地闭上眼睛，Bucky觉得这一幕也很熟悉，他把嘴唇覆上她的。  
但是这感觉很陌生，很奇怪，就像吃惯了香草味冰淇淋某一天突然换了草莓味。他一下就清醒了，很快拉开了和Sherry的距离。  
“对不起…我想我完全是喝多了。”他脑中似有千万条线索，但抓不住任何一根。那感觉不是他想要的，但他也记不起真正想要的那个。Bucky不停地道歉，头也涨痛欲裂。他知道自己现在很失礼，跌跌撞撞转身想离开，却看到了对面坐着的Steve。

Steve的脸通红，别扭地移开了目光。Bucky觉得诧异——那瞬间有种类似尴尬、窘迫、内疚的心情涌上来，像胶水一样黏住他。他整理了一下与Steve关系：从布鲁克林就一直并肩的朋友（Steve告诉他的）、被洗脑时的任务、现在的保姆（其实是让他能自由的恩人），无论哪个阶段，都不应该有这种感觉。他脚步虚浮地走出酒吧，带着一肚子的问题，Steve在后面默默地跟上来。  
Steve一言不发，摩托车发出轰鸣，世界仿佛只有这一种单调嘈杂的声音。醉醺醺的Bucky把双手放在他腰间，Steve告诉自己应该高兴，如果羸弱却要逞强的自己没有出现，Bucky本应会找一个开朗火辣的女孩，与她谈笑，给她幸福。空有正义感的Steve Rogers只是让Bucky分不清敬慕和爱慕的布鲁克林的小个子，而不是他曾经的恋人。  
“我以前…是个什么样的人？”Bucky口齿不清地问道。  
“友善，正直，一个很好很好的人。”  
“你之前说过了，而且太笼统。告诉我更多。”  
“是个…万人迷。”  
“真的？你这么想？”  
“大家都这么想。”  
Bucky的手一冷一暖，就像Steve的心。  
“不错的女孩。”Steve慢慢说。  
“哦，我搞砸啦。”Bucky的气息吐在Steve的背上，很快又被疾风带走。“我们以前，是不是像现在这样一直在一起？”  
“是的，你是我很好很好的朋友。”当然，也不是“一直”，你刚刚才离开过，这并非最后一次。  
Bucky靠在Steve的背上，那很温暖，让他拒绝不了的温暖。他想自己记忆中那个很重要的人、那个模糊的轮廓是不是Steve——他们在战争年代并肩杀敌，喝同一杯烈酒取暖，一起睡寒冷坚硬的地板。对了，Steve也有他喜欢的蓝眼睛和金色短发，或许他就是因为Steve才喜欢这些特征？他为这个想法而颤粟。

Steve把自己的钥匙忘在家里了，Bucky用右手把还带着体温的钥匙递给他，在他接过去的那一瞬间，Bucky捉住他的手，把他拉近，亲吻他。  
Steve呆住了。他们的手掌间还硌着钥匙，Bucky太用力，皮肤已经泛白，有种灼热的痛感。  
Bucky觉得这感觉很熟悉，像吃了很多次的香草味冰淇淋。Steve的双唇绵软清凉，因为惊讶而有漏隙。他把舌头探进去，Steve才慢慢恢复意识，开始激烈地回吻他。  
Steve把他按在门上，松开手让钥匙掉下去，与他毫无缝隙地十指相扣。他的吻有些绝望，隔了七十载生离死别的悲伤，就好像这是他最后的放肆。

Bucky闭上眼睛，他的氧气在渐渐消失，脑中那个模糊的轮廓却渐渐清晰——那就是Steve，他的头发镀着金色阳光，朝他坚定地微笑，说我们一定能打赢这场战争。这个布鲁克林的傻小子一如既往，Bucky爱他，从未改变。

他们很久才停下，Steve犹在梦中，Bucky笑着亲了亲Steve的眼睛，对他说：  
“I’m with you till the end of the line.”

END


End file.
